Nocturno
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: Lord Voldemort ha sido asesinado por el niño que vivió... en la nocturna soledad de las mazmorras, Severus recuerda.


**¡Hola! Bueno, este fic lo escribí en respuesta a un reto de la orden de las mortífagas, donde se advertía que Lord Voldemort y Harry tenían que haber muerto, y Snape recordaba. nada más, sólo disfruten del fic:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios contenidos en este relato no me pertenecen , pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, la escritora de la saga Harry Potter, y la WB, la productora. No obtengo beneficios económicos con esto. **

**Advertencias: Severus-Lily implícito, angustia, muerte de un personaje (de dos, en este caso) La autora del fic no se hace responsable de las opiniones del personaje, expresadas para caracterizarlo. **

oOoOoOoOo** Nocturno **oOoOoOoOo

Nocturno. En la cruda soledad gélida de las mazmorras, un siniestro personaje, ataviado con una desgastada túnica negra recuerda. Severus Snape recuerda. Odio. Odio que atenaza sus entrañas, advirtiéndole en susurros apagados que vive con un pie en la vida y el otro en el infierno. Sugestivas promesas de poder. Torturas lacerantes. Cuerpos insinuantes, modelados a golpes de tortura en demacradas penumbras de cementerio. Mentiras de ojos verdes. Traición.

Severus se levanta lentamente de su escritorio, su antaño gallarda figura, es ahora tan triste y dolorosa, que se confunde con las paredes de su fría mazmorra. De su refugio retirado, alejado del mundo, o de lo que queda de él. El señor oscuro, el ser más maléfico de cuantos infiernos han podido inventar los hombres no está. Desapareció. Y Severus se reencontró con su propio ser mutilado, y eso le demostró que no era más que otro pequeño e infame superviviente del mundo que habían intentado forjar. El niño que vivió tuvo la osadía de asesinar, despiadado, a aquel que él idolatraba. Y ahora, Severus sentía que no le quedaba nada. El oscuro habitante de las mazmorras murió el mismo día en el que fue asesinado su señor, porque se llevó con su muerte a su enemigo más odiado, y no tenía ya en quien descargar su ira, sus desprecios matutinos, las serpientes que se deslizaban lentamente por su garganta, en círculos ascendentes.

Era como su padre, su viva imagen, el mismo carácter. Los mismos ideales, las mismas ansias de libertad. Excepto los ojos. Sus ojos contenían las mismas ansias prohibidas que aquellos que un día observó bajo una marea de pelo rojo, comparable a las mismas llamas del infierno que ahora se interponía entre ambos. Un día la amó. La amó como sólo se puede amar a una mujer un miserable espacio de tiempo. Amor... nunca volvió a salir de sus entrañas. Ahora sólo las serpientes las poblaban Y sus ojos verdes, le recordaban que aunque su señor hubiera muerto, no dejaría de ser perseguido por aquellos que nunca creyeron en él. Deseos de poseerla a través de una sola mirada. Una mirada roja, de ojos verdes. El día en que ambos murieron, Severus supo que lo había perdido todo. Todo, hasta las mismas ganas de vivir.

Vuelve a sentarse en su escritorio, los tratados de artes oscuras forman codiciados montones sobre la madera carcomida. Pero ya no le interesan. Ahora sólo ve en ellos un montón de papeles inútiles, ocupando en su viejo escritorio el mismo espacio que podrían ocupar sus recuerdos. Nunca tuvo una foto de ella. Jamás se hizo una foto de estudiante con sus amigos. ¿Quién habría sido capaz de entender al arrogante habitante de las mazmorras¿Quién habría entendido al chico extraño y cabizbajo que fue en su época de estudiante? Nadie. Y el montón de inservibles papeles agolpados sobre su escritorio era testigo de ello.

1.997. Año de muertes. Lord Voldemort, el niño que vivió... ni siquiera se atreve a manchar sus labios con su nombre aborrecido. Adulado por todos, alabado por todos, alabado por ser el superviviente de la noche oscura en la que ella murió. Aquella noche... noche gris de rojos deseos apagados bajo una mirada verde que se tornó roja. Pocos sabían que fue Tom Riddle, el prefecto de Slytherin quien se convirtió en Lord Voldemort. Una mirada verde, el muchacho huérfano de ojos verdes... Harry se parecía más a su señor de lo que él mismo era capaz de creer. Toda la noche esperando... noche de locos deseos, esperando que el volviera para anunciarles a todos que había matado a los Potter... que el pequeño muchacho de la profecía había dejado de ser una amenaza... pero eso nunca ocurrió. El bebé de apenas un año de vida, acabó con la vida de su líder, de su ídolo de masas... o al menos eso fue lo que todos creyeron.

Pero dieciséis años después, había acabado con él de verdad, para siempre... el señor oscuro jamás volvería a resurgir de sus cenizas. El niño que vivió tampoco. Sólo la más densa de las muertes se apoderaba de ellos ahora. Severus deseaba que hiciera lo mismo con él, pero la muerte no se dignaba a llevárselo, no le requería, a pasar de haber sido siervo del diablo durante media vida... a pesar de haber pasado toda su maldita infancia deseándolo... deseando el poder como se desea que una madre te de un callado beso de buenas noches. Odiando a todos aquellos cuya única ocupación era buscar nuevas maneras de hacerle la vida imposible.

Añoraba el peligro... no el horror de sentir que su vida pertenecía al señor tenebroso, no. Sólo la excitación que recorría los rincones más recónditos de su cuerpo cuando el silencio se instauraba tras la orden de acatar una misión. Cuando todos y cada uno de ellos sentían un miedo indescriptible... cuando ni siquiera la muerte les esperaba... sino la más dolorosa de las torturas.

Porque el Lord no sólo castigaba con torturas físicas. Dominaba la legirimencia, y podía provocarte el recuerdo de los peores momentos de tu miserable y fanática vida. Los dementores, a su lado, no eran más que un vano intento desquiciado de la naturaleza por imitar sus altas habilidades.

¿Por qué Severus Snape se convirtió en mortífago? Misterio. Quizás, por venganza... venganza de todos aquellos que en su día se atrevieron a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. A ridiculizarlo ante la única mujer que un día amó. A recordarle que él era sangre mestiza y nunca podría cambiar aquello. El odio recorría sus venas sin ser invitado, pero desde pequeño, desde la primera vez que su padre puso una mano encima de su madre, supo que era un ser destinado a odiar. Ya entonces solía leer esos anticuados tratados sobre artes oscuras hasta horas indecentes de la madrugada. Cunado el silencio se apoderaba de la casa, Severus leía y leía hasta notar que era mucho más inteligente que cualquiera de esos estúpidos que iban a su misma clase. Siempre deseó alejarse de la mediocridad, pero nunca imaginó que las consecuencias serían una adolescencia maldita, tan abominable como su infancia.

Siempre quiso hacer algo grandioso con su vida... hasta que la vida le arrastró en oleadas infames de realidad banal y estúpida. No eran más admirados los que más conocimientos poseían, sino los que más chicas conseguían llevar a su cama. El mismo Lord valoraba la limpieza de sangre, el fanatismo y la obediencia ciega por encima de los conocimientos útiles que los mortífagos pudieran aportar a las misiones encomendadas.

Lord Voldemort... fue volviéndose más ciego a medida se volvía más poderoso. Valoraba cosas tan estúpidas como ir a Azkaban tras su caída, sin negar el leal servicio a él ofrecido. Él podía ofrecerle mucho, muchísimo más que eso... pero el Lord nunca lo permitió, sólo deseba un centenar de mortífagos que lo siguieran, temiéndole, adorándole, alabándole por encima de sus miedos y sus creencias. Inútiles... inútiles instrumentos de tortura que no servían para otra cosa que arrojar maldiciones imperdonables a diestro y siniestro. Todos sus años en Hogwarts... no le sirvieron más que para tener un ejército de hombres desquiciados por la locura, lamiendo sus pies. Bajo rocambolescos escenarios, pronunciaba persuasivos discursos, dignos de un Hitler. Pero bajo todo eso, no había más que las mismas ansias de poder que habían llevado a sus mortífagos a servirle.

Desde la más tierna infancia de ese despreciable adolescente que sería su asesino, Severus notaba cada vez más similitudes entre él y su señor. No sólo los mismos ojos verdes, con esa despreciable y arrogante mirada, fríos como la muerte. También las mismas ansias de ser idolatrado, el mismo deseo de ser admirado, de ser recordado por la historia del mundo mágico. Inventiva, cierta predisposición a los problemas... ambos eran también grandes oradores y líderes de masas, aturdidas por la morbosa sociedad. Ambos poseían afinidades con las serpientes... no sólo el poder de comunicarse con ellas, sino el de dominarlas, subordinarlas a sus más poderosos secretos... Severus únicamente veía en el asesinato de su señor una imposición del más fuerte... una diferencia de pareceres para someter al mundo mágico... lo de su muerte no había sido otra cosa que suerte, pura suerte por parte del niño que vivió... ese Potter... el mismo que acudía a sus clases de pociones y bajaba la mirada cada vez que alguien se metía con él.

Vuelve a levantarse de su escritorio, en el cielo, el alba está a punto de despuntar. Un nuevo amanecer... igual al que le ha precedido. Los terrenos del colegio empiezan a desperezarse, librados de su impuesta nocturnidad.

Pero Severus sabe que él nunca verá un nuevo amanecer, nunca volverá a amar, ni a odiar, a ser requerido por alguien, a sentir ese miedo que atenaza sus entrañas cuando era llamado a matar. Nunca volverá a cubrirse con esa máscara blanca, en rocambolescos escenarios, ni a oír elaborados discursos, destinados a convencer. El mundo mágico es ahora libre... tan libre como él debió de serlo algún día, cuando la brisa nocturna, besaba su rostro, rodeado de mortífagos con una sola misión por cumplir: matar. En nombre de todo aquello en lo creían.

**Eso es todo, espero sus reviews, sólo tienes que apretar un botón, no cuesta tanto...**


End file.
